


From The Outside Looking In

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bi-Curiosity, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn always wanted to be included somehow, she just wasn't quite sure how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "outside in" for [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Dawn bit her lip, triple checking her browser history was switched off and her headphones were definitely, _definitely_ in before she hit play. It was purely research, she told herself even as she slowly started to stroke over her skin. The music was cheesy and the acting was terrible but one of the girls had red hair that was something at least.

Swallowing hard, Dawn’s cheeks reddened as it started to get to the good stuff, mirroring the way the girl’s touched each other with her own hand, imagining Willow and Tara in their positions, wondering if they had sex like that or if they were into different stuff. God, she longed to ask them. If only they’d tell her, she was perfectly grown up enough to understand these things. Or maybe they could show her even, she wouldn’t be totally against a little demonstration.

Biting back a moan, Dawn covered her mouth with her hand, imagining Tara’s sweet face between Willow’s legs, looking at her innocently as she ate her cunt, Willow doing her best not to curse like a sailor, her moans that much rawer than those of the porn star. As Dawn stroked furiously over her clit, her hand shaking from the effort, she imagined them each taking her by the hand, leading her to their bed and showing her that her curiosity wasn’t weird or anything to be afraid of.

Crying out around her fingers as she came, Dawn pushed the laptop away from her, her thoughts entirely of Willow and Tara; their hands, their fingers, their mouths on her skin, hot and soft and sure. Breathing heavily, she let the pleasure wash over her and leave her spent, idly bringing her fingers up to her lips to taste herself, wondering if they tasted the same.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
